Left Behind
by Delia Sky
Summary: Err... happy end? Yaoi, don't like don't read. :9
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Left Behind

**Summary:** Aku ini roh yang immortal sebelum akhirnya aku disegel pada pohon sakura ini. Dan Tsugaru, kuharap kau tidak menemukan cara untuk melepaskanku.

**Pairing:** Chapter 1, Tsugaru/Izaya

**Rate:** T

**Disclaimer:** Durarara! bukan punyaku. Aku bikin jadi yaoi kalo emang punyaku.

**Bacotan:** AAARRRGHH! Aku bikin tagedy!

Okey, enjoy! ;D

* * *

><p>"<em>Jadi namamu?"<em>

"…"

"_Umurmu?"_

"…"

"_Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"_

"…"

"_Aku duduk disini ya," dan dia duduk begitu saja._

"_Aku tidak bilang kau boleh duduk disini," hardikku kesal. Dia, anak kecil itu, mendongak dengan mata birunya yang terang dan tersenyum. Tersenyum dengan lembut sekali._

"_Akhirnya kau bicara juga padaku."_

* * *

><p>"Tsugaru… kau kesini lagi?" aku menatap sosok remaja berkimono biru pucat yang datang menghampiriku dengan buku ditangannya.<p>

"Ya, mereka bilang mereka tidak butuh bantuanku untuk menangkap buruan," jawabnya dengan senyum.

Aku menghela nafas. Selalu saja dia ini dijauhi, hanya karena rambut pirang dan mata birunya. Dan kekuatan berlebihannya juga sebenarnya. Tapi, apa dia sampai harus dijauhi seperti itu? Maksudku… hei, bukan salahnya kan dia lahir seperti itu? Salahkan saja ayahnya yang jatuh cinta pada ibunya yang orang barat yang sebenarnya juga tidak pantas disalahkan. Kekuatannya itu juga bukan salahnya, bukan dia yang meminta diberikan kekuatan seperti itu. Toh, tiap kali dia menggunakannya berlebihan dia juga akan terluka.

"Lagipula, aku lebih senang disini dengan Izaya."

Kenapa dia harus mengatakan hal itu tiap hari? Biarkan aku marah sebentar saja, kenapa?

"Jadi jangan marah-marah lagi, ya?"

Aku turun dari dahan sakura dan duduk disebelahnya. Sambil menyenderkan kepalaku dan memeluk kedua kakiku, aku menasihatinya, "Harusnya kau yang marah." Dia tersenyum dengan manis sekali lalu membuka buku yang dari tadi ditentengnya. "Buku apa kali ini, Tsugaru?"

"Cara melepaskan roh dari segel."

Lagi? Kapan dia akan menyerah mencoba melepaskanku dari pohon ini? Sudah berapa tahun yang dia habiskan unutk mencari cara untuk melepaskanku? Tiap kali dia membacanya, aku mendapat sedikit harapan bahwa aku bisa lepas. Tapi, terus-terusan berharap akan hal yang tidak mungkin itu menyakitkan. Lagipula, aku sudah bisa menerima fakta bahwa aku akan mati seiring dengan matinya pohon ini.

"Tsugaru—"

"Jangan kehilangan harapan dulu. Masih ada beberapa tahun lagi kan sebelum pohon ini mati? Sampai detik terakhir itu, jangan kehilangan harapan dulu."

Dia mengatakannya dua kali, berarti dia serius. Ya, Tsugaru memang selalu serius. Berarti dia lebih serius lagi kali ini. "Iya, iya. Terserah kau saja."

Angin berhembus dengan lembut, membuat kelopak-kelopak sakura yang mulai mekar menari-nari. Aku menutup mataku. Hari ini, aku mengantuk sekali.

* * *

><p>"<em>Bukan aku!"<em>

_Tapi tidak ada yang peduli. Mereka semua menganggap bahwa jika ada kematian tidak wajar dan ada roh yang berada di dekat mereka, semua itu pasti salah roh tersebut. Dan sayangnya, akulah roh yang mereka salahkan._

"_Bukan aku!"_

_Lalu onmyouji itu, yang mungkin adalah onmyouji terakhir di dunia ini mengingat perubahan zaman yang cepat, mengeluarkan kertas segel dari lengan bajunya. Matanya terlihat dingin, tidak seperti biasanya. Dan jujur, aku ketakutan._

"_Bukan aku!"_

_Aku terpojok ke pohon sakura yang tumbuh sendirian di atas bukit._

"_Bukan, bukan aku!"_

_Mereka tetap tidak peduli. Mereka tetap marah padaku. Sinar terang terpancar dari kertas segel. Aku tahu takdirku sudah mutlak ketika tubuhku mulai terurai dan bersatu perlahan-lahan dengan sakura ini. Ya sudahlah, semuanya sudah terlanjur._

"_Ya, aku yang membunuhnya."_

_Dan aku tersegel dalam pohon ini. Orang-orang itu puas dan mereka beranjak meninggalkanku._

_Entah berapa lama aku tersegel sendirian tanpa ada orang yang menyadari keberadaanku. Yang mereka tahu hanyalah di pohon sakura ini, ada roh jahat yang disegel karena telah membunuh penduduk desa. Mereka tidak tahu aku hanyalah yang dituduh. Mereka tidak tahu, kimono merahku bukan merah karena darah. Mereka bahkan tidak tahu aku mengenakan kimono merah. Mereka tidak tahu seperti apa tampangku karena yang bisa melihatku hanyalah orang-orang yang… apa itu namanya? Oh, ya, mempunyai kemampuan 'kenki'._

_Darimana aku tahu? _

_Tentu saja dari onmyouji itu. Beberapa bulan setelah dia menyegelku, keadaannya tidak tampak membaik sama sekali. Dia membisikkan padaku, bahwa hanya orang yang bisa melihatku yang bisa melepaskanku. Dengan cara mengorbankan diri. Menjadi tumbal agar aku bisa lepas._

_Aku hanya bisa menatap marah padanya sesaat sebelum kematian menjemputnya di bawah naungan pohon ini._

"_Maaf, Izaya, ini satu-satunya cara supaya mereka tidak bisa menyakitimu, untuk menjauhkanmu dari mereka."_

_Marah. Aku marah karena dia mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri untuk menyegelku. Kalau kau sudah sakit-sakitan, jangan mencoba menyegelku. Nah, sekarang kau sendiri yang kan yang menderita._

"_Sebagai gantinya, bagaimana jika aku yang melepaskanmu jika nanti aku terlahir kembali?" bisiknya dengan sangat pelan._

_Aku mendekapnya, tubuhnya masih hangat. Mata birunya juga begitu bening, selalu bening. Sampai ketika dia tidak lagi bernafas, matanya itu masih tetap menyisakan kehangatan._

"_Tsugaru… kau ini manusia terbodoh yang pernah aku temui."_

_Dan aku menangis sendirian dengan tubuh tanpa nyawa dalam dekapanku._

* * *

><p>"Izaya, kau kenapa?"<p>

Aku terbangun dari mimpiku. "Ah…"

Aku sadar, airmataku mengalir membasahi kimono merahku.

"Izaya, kau kesakitan?"

"Tidak, Tsugaru. Aku hanya mendapatkan mimpi."

"Mimpi buruk?"

"Ya… tidak bisa dibilang mimpi buruk. Lebih tepat kalau dibilang kenangan pahit."

Dia memandangku tidak mengerti. Sudahlah, dia tidak perlu tahu tentang mimpiku. Juga, tidak perlu tahu bahwa sebenarnya aku tahu cara melepaskan diriku dari sini.

"Tsugaru, kau tahu," aku memulai percakapan, "Manusia itu bisa terlahir kembali."

Dia memandangku lalu mengangguk. "Ya, aku pernah membacanya di buku."

Aku tersenyum kepadanya. "Apa kau pernah terpikirkan tentang siapa dirimu di masa lalu?"

Dia berpikir sebentar, lalu menjawab, "Tidak pernah, sebenarnya. Tapi, aku akan sangat senang seandainya aku ini dulu kekasihmu."

Wajahku terasa hangat. Aku sadar, pipiku sekarang pasti memerah. "B-bodoh. Kau kira aku setua apa?" kataku untuk menyembunyikan rasa malu yang menyerbuku. Dan rasa sedih.

"Setidaknya, umurmu lebih tua dari pohon sakura ini. Kalau pohon ini berumur 300 tahun, berarti umurmu juga lebih dari itu kan?"

Aku diam. Kenapa tebakannya tepat sekali?

"Tapi, Tsugaru. Apa kau tidak merasa pohon berusia 300 tahun itu aneh?"

Tentu saja aneh. Mana mungkin pohon bisa tahan hidup selama itu.

"Aneh, tapi kurasa dia hidup karena ada Izaya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Karena Izaya itu roh, kau memberikan kekuatan hidup pada pohon ini. Masuk akal kan?"

Mungkin. "Sudahlah, aku mengantuk. Pinjam pundakmu," dan aku tertidur lagi dalam kehangatannya.

* * *

><p>Tsugaru sudah dewasa sekarang. Dan dia tetap selalu datang dan duduk denganku, kecuali kemarin. Dia tidak kesini kemarin. Tapi hari ini, wajahnya sendu, dan kimono putih dengan jubah birunya tidak dia pakai, digantikan dengan kimono hitam pekat dengan obi putih.<p>

"Tsugaru?"

"Ayahku meninggal. Dia ditemukan di makam ibu kemarin sore."

Oh, jadi itu alasan kemarin dia tidak datang.

"Izaya, selama ini, aku bisa tinggal disini karena ayah adalah petinggi kuil. Aku tidak tahu apa aku masih bisa disini kalau dia sudah tidak ada," tuturnya dengan lirih. Wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih. Aku tidak pernah melihat kedua alisnya yang terlukis sempurna di atas matanya itu bertaut.

Aku turun dari dahan pohon dan mendekapnya. "Menangislah kalau kau mau. Tidak akan ada yang malihatmu disini."

Dan pundakku terasa hangat oleh air matanya.

* * *

><p>Dia semakin sering berada disini, dari matahari terbit sampai malam. Terkadang dia malah tertidur disini. Aku khawatir dengan kesehatannya.<p>

"Izaya, kau makin bening," ucapnya suatu hari.

Ya, aku tahu, sakura ini juga sudah makin memutih. Warna kelopaknya makin seputih awan. Mungkin sebentar lagi, aku harus benar-benar mati.

"Maaf, aku belum menemukan cara untuk membebaskanmu."

"Sudahlah, Tsugaru. Kau ini tidak pernah memikirkan dirimu sendiri."

"Habis, aku berpikir kalau aku berhasil membebaskanmu, aku bisa memintamu menjadi istriku."

Wajahku hangat lagi. "D-diam."

Dia terseyum. "Ah, aku pasti bahagia sekali kalau Izaya mau jadi istriku."

Dia diam lalu tertidur. Aku juga ikut tertidur dengannya. Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini, aku makin mengantuk.

* * *

><p>Hari ini tidak biasa. Banyak orang yang datang. Mereka semua terlihat marah.<p>

Tsugaru, mana Tsugaru?

Ah, itu dia.

"Kumohon, Izaya tidak bisa keluar dari pohon, jadi tak mungkin dia membunuh!" teriaknya. Dia terlihat putus asa.

"Diam! Kalau bukan dia siapa lagi? Dia roh jahat, pasti dia yang mengutuk desa!"

Ada apa ini?

"Tidak! Dia bukan roh jahat!"

"Kenapa kau membelanya? Oh, aku tahu, pasti kau yang meyuruhnya mengutuk desa kami kan?"

Tsugaru dihempaskannya dengan mudah. Pasti Tsugaru tidak menahannya dengan kekuatannya.

Mereka makin dekat padaku. Ada yang membawa pisau, kapak, api, pedang. Aku tidak tahu lagi. Tapi setidaknya aku tahu mereka disini untuk mengakhiri hidup sakura yang tidak berdosa ini sekaligus menghabisiku yang hanya mereka ketahui keberadaannya dari cerita turun-temurun.

Orang yang tadi menghempaskan Tsugaru mengangkat kapaknya, lalu mengayunkannya ke batang sakura. Sakit! Sakit sekali!

Aku meringis, tapi aku yakin mereka tidak melihatku.

"Jangan! Hentikan! Kalian menyakiti Izaya!

"Diam kau!"

Tsugaru berusaha menghentikan mereka. Sakit. Sakit sekali. Aku tidak tahan, air mataku mengalir.

"Kubilang, hentikan!"

Dan aku hanya bisa diam ketika mereka menghunuskan pedang menembus dada Tsugaru, tepat dimana jantungnya berdetak. Mereka terdiam sebentar lalu mundur ketakutan.

Ah, aku tahu, pasti mereka takut menjadi korban kalau Tsugaru marah. Mereka lari menjauhiku dan Tsugaru, kembali ke desa mereka tanpa ingat lagi akan tujuan awal mereka datang kesini.

Tsugaru terbatuk, aku melihat darah keluar dari lukanya. "Padahal… aku… sudah tahu cara… membebaskan Izaya…"

"Ssh, jangan bicara lagi, Tsugaru… kau… kau akan baik-baik saja… aku yakin…" kataku sambil melawan isakkanku sendiri.

"Jangan menangis… Izaya… aku… aku akan… terlahir kembali… dan aku… pasti memintamu… menjadi istriku…" balasnya sambil tersenyum. Senyumnya tetap lembut, tapi berlumuran darah. "Ka…rena itu… aku… membebas…kanmu sekarang… dengan nyawaku…"

"Jangan…"

"Dengan aku… sebagai… korban… kuharap aku… bisa membebaskanmu…"

Kenapa dia bisa tahu? "Jangan, jangan, jangan bebaskan aku, Tsugaru!"

Tapi cahaya lembut menyelubungiku. Lalu, bunga-bunga sakura yang mekar langsung berguguran. Batangnya yang kokoh agak melapuk. Dan saat itu aku tahu, aku tidak lagi terikat dengan pohon ini. Aku kembali menjadi roh yang tidak bisa mati.

Aku bebas.

Aku bebas dan aku harus membayar mahal untuk kebebasanku.

Bukan, bukan aku yang harus membayar mahal. Tsugaru yang membayar kebebasanku dengan nyawanya.

"_Dengan tubuhku ini sebagai korban, aku membebaskanmu…"_

Aku mengangis.

Kali ini juga, aku hanya bisa menangis sendirian dengan tubuh tanpa nyawa dalam dekapanku.

* * *

><p>Yosh, selesai juga ini cerita akhirnya. Aku lagi pengan bikin tragedy, jadi inilah hasilnya. Ini baru chapter satu, dan chapter ini panjang karena ada plesbek-nya. Hehehe.<p>

Saia bingung karena onmyouji-nya itu. Soalnya, saya tahunya onmyouji itu banyaknya di era Heian (Hasil nonton Shounen Onmyouji). Jadi, karena setting ini cerita adalah jaman Restorasi Meiji (supaya ada alasan kenapa rambut Tsugaru pirang dan matanya biru), jadi dicocok-cocokin aja. Anggaplah bahwa Izaya disegel sekitar Edo-period, dan di zaman itu, onmyouji udah bener-bener ampir sama sekali ga ada.

Oh ya, sakura umur 300 tahun itu lebay ga sih?

Dan, ya, nama onmyouji yang nyegel Izaya itu juga Tsugaru, cuman rambutnya item, matanya aja yang biru. Bayangin aja Tsugaru yang rambutnya item. Dan Tsugaru pirang adalah reinkarnasinya Tsugari berambut item. Duh, saia jadi pusing sendiri.

Ya sudahlah ya.

Next chap, pair-nya Shizaya, terus rencananya, chap tiga pair-nya Delic-Izaya, terus yang terakhir, Shizaya lagi. Pusing? Saia juga pusing. Hehehe.

Okey deh, segitu aja dulu. Peace! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Left Behind

**Summary:** Dan berapa kalipun aku bilang aku membencimu, rasa pahit tiap aku mengatakan hal itu masih tidak bisa kulupakan atau hilang.

**Pairing:** Chapter 2, Shizuo/Izaya

**Rate:** T

**Disclaimer:** Durarara! bukan punyaku. Aku bikin jadi yaoi kalo emang punyaku.

**Bacotan:** AAARRRGHH! Aku bikin tragedy! LAGI!

Okey, enjoy! Mudah-mudahan. ;D

* * *

><p>"IZAYAAAAAA!"<p>

"Kyaa, Shizu-chan. Jangan memanggilku dengan penuh gairah begitu. Aku kan malu~," kataku sambil menghindari _vending machine_ yang siap meratakan tubuhku dengan tembok di belakangku.

"Diam kau kutu!"

Ah, reinkarnasi Tsugaru ini berbeda sekali. Dia mudah sekali marah dan tak pernah menyukaiku. Sekali lagi, aku hampir terhantam _vending machine _ yang dia lempar. Aih... kekuatannya saja yang tak berubah.

"Ahahaha... Shizu-chan, kalau kau cinta padaku, tak usah malu-malu begitu. Kau tambah imut~."

"Aku benci padamu, kutu!"

Baguslah. Dengan begitu kau akan aman.

"Shi-zu-o-saaan!"

Dia berhenti mengejarku dan berbalik. Mairu dan Kururi sudah ada di belakangnya. "Shizuo-san, kau tidak boleh begitu. Itu namanya 'denial', tahu. Menyangkal diri," Mairu menasehatinya.

"Ha?"

"Denial," Kururi menekankan.

Sejak kapan mereka bisa bergerak di luar kehendakku? Ya, mereka ini kan tidak lebih dari ilusi. Aku membuat mereka, aku membuat keluargaku sendiri. Aku membuat diriku terlihat seperti remaja dulu, supaya aku bisa bersekolah dan dekat dengannya. Harusnya mereka tetap berada dalam kendaliku!

"Dengar, kalian berdua. Aku tidak menyangkal diriku sendiri. Aku benci pada kutu itu. Lagipula, kenapa kalian ada disini?"

"Karena ada Iza-nii. Kupikir kalian akan melakukan kau-tahu-apa kalau kalian bersama berdua."

Dia membeku. Dengan gerakan terpatah-patah, dia berbalik memandangku. Wajahnya pucat. Lalu dia berlari menjauhi kami bertiga sambil berteriak, "Aku membencimu, Izaya!"

Ah, ya. Aku mencintaimu, Shizuo.

* * *

><p>[Izaya, Shizuo merajuk di apartemen Shinra.]<p>

Demikian yang tertulis di sebuah PDA hitam yang tiba-tiba saja disodorkan tepat di depan wajahku.

"Oh, siang, Celty. Bukan salahku dia sampai merajuk. Salahkan saja Mairu dan Kururi."

[Kenapa?]

"Entahlah. Aku kehilangan kendali atas mereka berdua. Mereka seakan-akan memiliki keinginan sendiri yang bukan merupakan kendaliku," jawabku. Celty tahu aku bukan manusia sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sebagai sesama 'bukan manusia', kami tambah dekat. Aku bisa bercerita tentang apapun yang kumau padanya.

[Dia bergumam, "Aku benci Izaya," terus-menerus.]

"Kalau begitu bagus kan?"

[Bagus apanya? Kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri.]

"Tapi setidaknya kali ini dia tidak akan mati karena diriku," jawabku enteng, tidak sesuai dengan beratnya bebanku untuk menyatakannya. Huh, mungkin aku sendiri yang 'denial'. Aku merasa senang seandainya dia mengorbankan dirinya; itu berarti dia mencintaiku. Tapi aku tak ingin dia tinggalkan lagi; rasanya sakit. Apa manusia mengalami dilema seperti ini tiap hari? Wajar saja mereka begitu menarik.

[Izaya, aku ini dullahan. Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran roh sepertimu.]

Aku tersenyum padanya. "Ya, tidak sebaiknya kau tahu, kok," balasku sambil melambaikan tanganku kepadanya. Sebaiknya aku pulang saja hari ini.

* * *

><p>Entah kenapa, hari ini aku ingin sekali memakai kimono merahku, maka aku membongkar lemari pakaianku dan mengambil kimono merah yang umurnya hampir sama tuanya denganku, kimono yang dibuat dari benang laba-laba, yang dicuci dengan air sungai Sanzu, dan diwarnai dengan lili laba-laba yang tumbuh di neraka. Itulah kenapa kimono ini tahan lama.<p>

Aku melilitkan obi-ku sambbil terus berpikir, apa darah Tsugaru masih menempel pada kimono ini? Aku berputar-putar di depan cermin. Tidak, tidak ada lagi noda darahnya. Tentu saja, sudah berapa lama sejak darah itu menempel? Berapa ratus tahun?

* * *

><p>"<em>Kenapa kau menangis?"<em>

"_Aku tak mau mati. Sudah cukup banyak orang yang mati."_

"_Kenapa mereka mati?"_

"_Penyakit."_

"_Penyakit apa? Pasti ada sebabnya penyakit itu datang."_

"_Aku tidak tahu. Penyakit itu datang begitu saja."_

_Lalu dia duduk disampingku yang menangis. "Berapa umurmu?" tanyanya dengan suaranya yang lembut. "Apa kau sendririan?"_

"_Umurku 23 tahun. Aku sendirian, keluargaku sudah menjadi korban penyakit ini, dan aku tinggal menunggu waktuku," jawabku dengan sedikit kesal. Bukan padanya, tapi pada dewa nasib yang seenaknya saja menggoreskan garis kehidupanku seperti corat-coret tidak bermakna diatas kertas dengan tinta hitam pekat. Ya, bukannya aku percaya makhluk seperti dewa itu ada, tapi untuk saat ini, siapa lagi yang bisa aku salahkan seenaknya selain 'dewa'?_

_Dia memandangku lekat dan aku menyadari matanya tidaklah berwarna hitam seperti bagaimana mata seorang manusia seharusnya melainkan berwarna emas pucat yang bersinar tiap kali cahaya bulan berhasil terpantul dari kedua bola mata itu__. Lalu dengan suaranya yang lembut, dia bertanya, "Apa kau ingin hidup abadi? Tidak dikejar-kejar oleh yang namanya kematian?"_

_Aku terdiam. Apa bisa manusia mendapatkan hidup abadi?_

_Tanpa sadar aku mengangguk._

"_Tapi dengan begitu kau bukan lagi seorang manusia, kau mungkin harus melihat orang-orang yang kau sayangi mati satu-persatu tanpa kau bisa mencegahnya, dan kau akan terus ditinggal sendirian. Kau sanggup?"_

_Aku tidak peduli. Kalaupun aku tidak lagi menjadi manusia, memangnya kenapa? Aku tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti manusia oleh orang-orang di desa ini kecuali keluargaku karena mata merahku. Kedua orang tuaku mati dua minggu lalu. Saiki, adikku, mati tadi pagi. Terus, siapa lagi yang aku sayangi? Aku tidak punya apa-apa lagi untuk dihilangkan walaupun aku menerima tawaran ini._

_Lagi-lagi, aku mengangguk. Dan sebelum aku tahu apa-apa, semuanya menjadi putih dan aku kehilangan kesadaran._

* * *

><p>"Terus, untuk apa kau pakai baju begitu, kutu?" dia berdiri di depanku ambil memandangku. Mungkin baju ini agak sedikit terlalu mengejutkannya sampai-sampai dia lupa untuk melemparkan <em>vending machine<em> yang sudah dia bawa dari tadi diatas kepalanya.

"Habis, Shizu-chan hampir tidak pernah bisa menangkapku,jadi karena aku ini baik hati, kupakai saja kimono ini. Kau tahu kan, susahnya bergerak dengan kimono perempuan?"

"Bukan itu maksudku bodoh! Lagipula, bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau aku tak pernah memakainya!" sahutnya sambil melempar vending machine itu. "Kau meremehkanku, kutu tengik! Tanpa kau memakai kimono perempuan juga aku bisa membunuhmu!"

"Ahahaha… Shizu-chan mengamuk!" teriakku menggodanya sambil menghindari 'ciuman sayang' darinya. Sial, jepit rambutku jatuh.

Aku segera menunduk untuk memungutnya dan hal itu memberinya celah untuk menyerangku. Hampir saja aku terhantam tinju mautnya itu. "Ah, Shizu-chan tidak sopan. Kalau jepit seorang wanita jatuh, harusnya kau memungutnya, bukan malah meninju wanita itu," kataku sambil berlari menjauh darinya.

"Kau bukan wanita, kutu!"

"Kau kasar sekali, Shizu-chan. Makanya aku membencimu," balasku sambil tersenyum supaya dia peercaya aku bersungguh-sungguh. Bohong. Aku tidak membencinya sama sekali, dan aku tak akan bisa membencinya walau aku mau sekalipun.

Aku terus berlari. Suara ketukan geta dengan jalan terdengar jelas. Aku sengaja, supaya dia bisa terus mengikutiku. Aku berbelok ke sebuah gang yang agak luas tapi gelap diantara dua gedung tinggi.

Sekali lagi jepitku terjatuh. Sepertinya aku memang harus membawanya ke pandai besi tradisional untuk membetulkannya supaya tidak longgar karena aku tak mungkin membuangnya. Jepit ini terlalu berharga. Bukan karena terbuat dari emas, tapi karena memang berharga.

* * *

><p>"<em>Izaya, kubawakan baju untukmu," panggilnya dari sebrang sungai.<em>

"_Ah, padahal kau tak usah repot-repot, Kirin," jawabku sambil bergegas turun dari dahan pohon yang kududuki. Mata emasnya bersinar di balik tirai rambut hitamnya yang kontras dengan kulit putih pucatnya. Seulas senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya yang juga tipis._

"_Aku tidak repot. Si pak tua memberikan baju ini untuk kuberikan padamu waktu aku menceritakan sedikit tentangmu. Dan harus kuakui, sebagai seorang penjaga gerbang neraka, seleranya bagus juga," ujarnya sambil membuka kain bungkusan berwarna putih yang membungkus warna merah yang indah sekali._

"_Kirin… warnanya indah sekali."_

"_Ya, waktu kuceritakan matamu yang merah, dia langsung memberikanku ini. Coba pakai, aku ingin melihatmu," perintahnya sambil duduk bersandar di pohon._

_Aku segera mengganti bajuku dengan kimono merah yang baru kusadari setelah aku memakainya adalah kimono perempuan. "Sepertinya…"_

"_Oh, ya. Dia tidak tahu kau laki-laki, sepertinya," ucapnya sambil bangkit berdiri dan menyematkan sesuatu di rambutku. Jepit rambut. "Ya, manis sekali sampai aku juga lupa kau ini laki-laki," tambahnya sambir bersender dan menciumku._

"_Kau juga sama saja, bodoh," balasku dengan wajah memerah. Aku meraih jepit yang bertengger di kepalaku dan melepasnya lalu memperhatikannya dengan teliti sebelum akhirnya aku terlonjak kaget. "Ki… Kirin, jepit ini…" aku tergagap sambil memandangi jepit berbentuk bunga yang besarnya hampir setelapak tanganku dengan tiga untaian hiasan perak, sementara bunganya terbuat dari emas sepenuhnya._

"_Kau suka? Aku membuatnya sendiri khusus untukmu."_

"_Boleh aku tolak?"_

"_Tidak. Aku hanya membuatkan jepit untuk orang yang aku sayangi, dan orang yang kusayangi tidak boleh menolaknya. Kau suka, kan?"_

_Jadi, menolak juga percuma, ya? Aku menghela nafas sesaat, masih merasa diriku tidak seharusnya mendapat benda seindah ini. "Ya, aku suka. Suka sekali," jawabku sambil memasangnya kembali ke rambutku._

* * *

><p>Aku berbalik untuk mengambil jepitku yang terjatuh. Tapi, sebelum aku sampai, sudah ada orang lain yang memungutnya.<p>

"Hei, lihat! Kita beruntung hari ini! Jepit emas!"

Sial! Kenapa harus ada anak-anak berandalan di waktu yang tidak tepat?

"Kembalikan," perintahku dengan marah sambil mengeluarkan pisau lipatku. Mereka hanya menyeringai melihatku. "Kubilang kembalikan!" perintahku lagi sambil menerjang mereka dengan pisau lipatku. Tapi aku hanya bisa diam dan tanpa sadar membiarkan tubuhku terhemppas oleh salah satu dari mereka ketika si pemimpin kelompok itu, aku berasumsi demikian karena sepertinya dialah yang terkuat, menodong pistol pada jepitku.

"Jadi jepit ini berharga, ya? Berapa harganya? Kalau kau membayarku, akan kukembalikan, tapi kalau kau melawan, akan kutembak benda ini supaya tidak lagi berharga untukmu, tapi masih bisa menghasilkan uang untukku."

Aku hanya bisa diam memandangi jepit rambutku tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Aku mungkin bisa saja merebutnya, sayangnya mungkin dalam proses itu, aku justru merusaknya.

"IZAAAYAAA!"

Waktu yang tepat sekali!

Dia berdiri di belakang anak-anak itu dengan lagi-lagi membawa sebuah _vending machine_ yang tidak berdosa siap untuk terlempar. Wajahnya terlihat heran, tapi kemudian sepertinya dia mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi disini.

"Ara… sepertinya ada tamu tak diundang," si pemimpin berbicara lagi.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Mengganggu pertarungan orang tahu!" Shizuo berteriak lantang sambil melempar _vending machine_ itu. Tiga diantara mereka kena, tinggal tiga yang masih berdiri tegap dengan seringai di wajah mereka sambil memandang Shizuo. Laras pistol ditangan mereka masih mengeluarkan asap.

"Shizuo!" teriakku sambil berlari menghampirinya. "Aku tidak peduli seberapa kuat dirimu, apa kau lupa bahwa peluru tetap bisa menembus tubuhmu?" teriakku sambil mencoba untuk menghentikan darahnya yang tentu saja adalah sebuah pekerjaan yang sia-sia. Jantungnya tertembak, sepertinya.

Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas darah yang merembes mewarnai kemeja putihnya dengan warna merah pekat.

Begitu? Kau juga akan meninggalkanku, Shizuo? Kau tega melakukannya?

* * *

><p><em>Aku masih tetap menunggunya, tapi dia tetap tidak datang juga. Sudah satu minggu sejak terakhir kali dia kesini. Apa dia bosan padaku?<em>

_Aku duduk di dahan pohon sambil memandang bagian bawah kimono merahku dan kakiku yang berayun-ayun karena aku menendang-nendang udara. Lalu suara germerisik terdengar. Seperti seseorang yang menerobos semak-semak. Bukan Kirin, kalau begitu. Dia selalu memilih untuk menyebrangi sungai._

"_Izaya-dono," terdengar sebuah suara memanggilku. Suara seorang laki-laki tua yang lelah._

"_Izaya-dono," lagi-lagi suara itu memanggilku. Aku berpaling mencari sumber suara itu setelah melompat turun dari dahan pohon. Dan aku melihat seorang lelaki tua yang memegang lentera kertas mencoba untuk menerobos semak-semak. Ada tanduk kecil di kepalanya, dan aku sadar bahwa kulithnya berwarna agak merah._

"_Ya?"_

"_Ah, benar sekali katanya. Kau memang benar-benar cantik, eh?" katanya sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari lengan bajunya. "Tapi sayang, Kirin tak bisa lagi melihat kecantikanmu sekarang," lanjutnya dengan suara yang sendu._

_Aku terkejut. "Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Hm, kimono merah yang kuberikan padanya juga cocok sekali padamu," ujarnya seakan megalihkan pembicaraan. Dia tiddak jadi mengeluarkan apapun yang tadinya akan dia keluarkan dari lengan bajunya._

"_Jawab aku… kumohon…"_

"_Hei, matamu juga benar-benar merah. Anak itu tidak berbohong, hm?"_

"_Kumohon… mana Kirin?" tanyaku pelan. Aku bisa merasa panas perlahan-lahan merayap ke mataku, rasanya seakan-akan membakar kedua bola mataku. Kedua pipiku terasa geli, dan aku tahu airmataku sudah mengalir._

"_Sudah, lupakan saja aku pernah kesini," katanya lagi sambil beranjak pergi._

"_Mana Kirin?" tanyaku sedikit berteriak. Dia menghela nafas._

"_Sebenarnya aku tak tega mebuatmu menangis seperti ini. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Membiarkan seseorang menjadi satu-satunya yang tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya lebih kejam daripada membuatnya menangis karena tahu, kan?"_

_Dia menyerahkan kertas yang tadinya tidak jadi dia keluarkan dari lengan bajunya. "Apa ini?"_

"_Surat, dari Kirin. Dia menyuruhku mengantarkannya, lalu menyuruhku untuk tidak jadi mengantarnya, lalu akhirnya menyuruhku untuk membakarnya sebelum akhirnya kemarin keabadiannya diambil darinya."_

_Aku membuka perlahan lipatan surat itu. Di beberapa kata, terlihat noda tinta yang meluber. Oleh airmata mungkin?_

Izaya, kau tahu? Memberikan manusia keabadian bukanlah hal yang dilarang, tetapi sebagai konsekuensinya, keabadian si pemberi itulah yang diambil. Maaf, aku tidak memberitahu hal ini padamu sebelumnya. Kukira aku bisa saja lolos dari hukuman karena aku, walaupun hanya anak hasil perselingkuhan ayahku yang iblis dan ibuku yang manusia, tetap saja anak dari seorang petinggi neraka.

Tapi sepertinya, hal itu tidak berlaku, aku tidak dapat perlakuan khusus. Ya, sebenarnya aku sudah tahu, bukan, sudah menduga hal itu dari semula. Jujur saja, aku bosan dengan keabadianku. Aku selalu mencintai manusia, tapi mereka tetap saja mati pada akhirnya. Entah sudah berapa manusia yang kutawarkan keabadian, tapi setelah mendengar dampak buruknya, mereka menolak. Hanya kau saja yang berani menerima tawaranku.

Terserah saja kalau kau mau menganggap aku ini jahat karena memanfaatkanmu untuk melepas keabadianku. Kau punya hak untuk berpikir demikian, dan aku tidak melarangmu.

Hanya saja, aku ingin kau tahu satu hal. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari yang kusangka. Dan hal itu membuatku setidaknya mempunyai penyesalan ketika akhirnya aku diputuskan untuk menerima hukuman ini. Aku menyesal membuatmu menanggung beban keabadian. Aku menyesal karena aku mungkin membuatmu menangis.

Izaya, aku tidak akan memintamu untuk menungguku selama-lamanya, aku tidak akan memintamu untuk terus mencintai diriku. Aku tidak seegois itu. Kau tetap harus beranjak dariku.

Tapi kalau bisa, aku ingin minta sesuatu darimu.

Aku minta dirimu untuk menyimpan jepit dariku, sebagai bukti bahwa ada orang yang mencintaimu walaupun kau tidak merasa seperti itu. Itu satu-satunya jepit yang pernah kubuat. Ya, jadi bisa dibilang kau adalah satu-satunya yang pernah aku cintai.

Lagipula, kau manis sekali memakai jepit yang kuberikan itu.

Kirin.

_Aku menghela nafas, mencoba untuk tidak menangis lebih dari ini._

"_Aku pulang sekarang. Aku bukan iblis yang suka melihat seseorang secantik dirimu menangis."_

"_Terima kasih…"_

"_Ha?"_

"_Terima kasih kau tidak membakar surat ini."_

"_Terserah kau saja," ujarnya lalu menghilang di telan kegelapan._

_Aku diam. Kirin, kau itu bukannya jahat, hanya bodoh._

* * *

><p>Tiba-tiba saja dia berdiri dengan kemeja yang berlumuran darah. "Hei, apa kalian tidak belajar sopan santun?" ujarnya sambil meraih tempat sampah yang ada di dekatnya lalu melemparkan ke arah tiga remaja yang tersisa. Mereka mencoba menghindar, tapi tetap saja kena karena Shizuo sudah lebih dulu melempar lebih banyak benda-benda yang tidak seharusnya bisa di lempar oleh manusia. Mereka semua jatuh karenanya.<p>

Tidak lama, Shizuo juga jatuh. Wajahnya lelah dan nafasnya tersengal. "Shizuo!" aku memanggil namanya sambil menarik kepalanya ke pangkuanku. "Tahan, kau bisa kan? Akan kupanggil Shinra. Atau apa sebaiknya kubawa kau kesana?" tanyaku gemetar.

"Berisik. Begini saja, aku hanya mengantuk."

"Shizuo…" aku lagi-lagi memanggilnya. Tanganku sibuk mencari _handphone_ di sakunnya karena aku tidak membawa milikku. Setelah aku mendapatkannya, aku langsung mencari nama Shinra. Atau Celty. Atau siapapun yang bisa membantu menyelamatkan nyawanya sekarang.

"Ah, aku baru sadar, kau akhirnya memanggil namaku dengan benar, Izaya," ujarnya sambil merebut _handphone_ dari tanganku lalu meremasnya sampai hancur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" aku berteriak padanya yang baru saja merusak kesempatannya sendiri untuk selamat.

"Mencegah orang lain mengganggu kita," jawabnya sambil memasang sesuatu di rambutku. Jepitku? "Ah, kau manis sekali," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kukira kau membenciku?" tangisanku mulai pecah.

"Tidak… aku tidak membencimu. Aku hanya… membenci senyum palsumu… saja. Aku… lebih senang… kalau kau jujur… memperlihatkan perasaanmu…"

"Kau lebih senang melihatku menangis begini?" tanyaku sambil sedikit merengutkan wajahku.

"Ya… lebih baik daripada… senyum palsumu… kau tahu. Tapi … aku lebih ingin melihatmu tersenyum. Bisa…kah kau berikan… aku senyummu yang asli?"

Aku berusaha menahan airmataku, tapi gagal. Ya sudahlah, aku juga tidak tahu aku harus senang karena kau tidak membenciku atau harus sedih karena kau terluka begini. Aku berusaha mengangkat kedua sudut bibirku, senang karena dia tidak membenciku, sambil terus menangis, sedih karena dia akan mati.

"Hey, Izaya… ingat ini… karena aku hanya akan… mengatakannya sekali. Aku… mencintaimu. Sungguh. Tapi aku tetap akan… membenci dirimu… yang tersenyum palsu…"

"Shizu-chan, kau tahu? Aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu."

"Begitukah? Aku… senang mendengarnya." Dia perlahan-lahan menutup matanya. "Izaya, aku mengantuk sekali…"

Aku memeluknya lebih erat. "Tidur, kalau begitu."

"Kau tidak akan pergi?"

"Tidak. Sekarang tidurlah, Shizuo."

Dia menutup matanya. Nafasnya berhenti saat itu juga.

Lagi-lagi, dia harus mati dalam dekapanku.

_"Sungguh, yang kubenci adalah senyum palsumu, bukan dirimu."_

* * *

><p>Jiah! Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa bisa nyampe 2500-an kata ini ceritanya? Maaph, saia kayaknya terbawa suasana. Ngetik enak sih… (?)*taboked*<p>

Ada yang ga tau geta? Itu sendal kayu yang ada klom nya itu lho. Siapa tahu yang ga tau.

**Terus… adenya Izaya namanya Saiki? Well, Psyche itu kan bacanya 'Saike', disalah-salahin dikit lah, jadinya Saiki.**

Well, garink? Ya sudahlah ya… X9

Dua chapter lagi dan cerita ini selesai. Kecuali ada yang minta diperpanjang (berharap).

All: ga ada yang mau minta diperpanjang, Shira-Baka!

Me: Eh? Namaku Shirasaka!

Oh, ya. **Buat Kanra-chan:** Iya, iya, ini baru mau di apdet. Kok pas banget ya waktunya? Trus, cerita saia yang 'The Name is Now Heiwajima Shizuko' itu memang belum rencana saia apdet, soalnya belum jadi chap 2 nya. Hahahaha… saia tahu, pasti dikau berpikir "Ni orang, cerita belum selesai udah berani ngaplod cerita yang lain."

Ehehehe, sayangnya, itulah kebiasaan saia.

Ya, sudahlah ya (lagi).

Ada yang mau ripiu? (lagi-lagi ngarep)


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Left Behind

**Summary:** Kumohon, Delic, jangan menepati janjimu karena kau hanya akan pergi seperti ketiga sosokmu sebelum bereinkarnasi menjadi dirimu yang sekarang.

**Pairing:** Chapter 3 Delic/Izaya

**Rate:** T

**Disclaimer:** durarara! masih tetap bukan punyaku. Aku berencana untuk merubah fakta itu di masa depan nanti.

**Bacotan:** Ya ampun... aku masih tahan juga bikin tragedy... D:

Yup~! Enjoy~!

* * *

><p>Aku berjalan-jalan berkeliling di Ikebukuro. Entah apa yang membuatku menjejakkan kaki ke sini setelah puluhan tahun aku menghindari datang kemari.<p>

Aku bukannya benci Ikebukuro. Hanya saja, aku masih teringat dengan jelas setiap potongan-potongan kejadian itu, ketika Shizuo mati karena jepit rambutku. Dengan langkah berat, aku menjelajahi tempat-tempat yang baru, yang sudah puluhan tahun tidak kukunjungi, dan yang dulu menjadi tempat favoritku untuk bertarung dengan Shizuo juga.

Pada akhirnya, aku terhenti di sebuah taman yang besar. Taman ini dulu belum ada, tapi aku merasa… _nostalgic_, mungkin istilahnya?

Dan aku tahu apa yang menyebabkan aku merasa seperti itu ketika aku melihat banyak orang bergerombol mengelilingi sesuatu. Atau seseorang, lebih tepatnya.

Aku menerobos kerumunan orang-orang itu hanya untuk melihatnya. Tidak salah lagi, pasti dia.

Rambut pirang itu tidak akan pernah berubah, postur tubuh itu juga tidak akan berubah. Hanya saja, matanya kali ini berwarna magenta.

"Shi…zu-chan?" gumamku pelan. Dan aku merasa bodoh. Mana mungkin dia Shizuo? Mungkin reinkarnasinya, tapi tidak mungkin Shizuo.

Dan aku terkekeh pelan sebelum berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu, berpikir bahwa dia tidak sebaiknya pernah bertemu denganku, atau nanti dia bisa membahayakan nyawanya lagi. Tapi itu hanya sampai ketika sebuah tangan menarikku kembali dan kulihat pemilik tangan itu adalah si reinkarnasi.

Oh, bagus.

"A… ah! Maaf. Aku refleks menarikmu. Ahahaha… kau tahu, ya, begitulah."

Terlihat si pirang ini kelabakan.

"Uh… kalau begitu, tolong lepaskan tanganku. Aku mau pergi sekarang," ucapku sambil memasang wajah 'kau mengganggu' terbaik yang kumiliki. Padahal, aku begitu senang dia menahanku. Sekaligus juga sedih.

"Tunggu! Eh… ya, begini. Hmm… apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Mendengar itu, aku tersenyum miris sebelum memberikan seringaiku. "Ya, pernah, kok."

Lalu wajahnya memerah. "Eh, eh! Aku bukan sedang menggombal! Aku benar-benar merasa pernah melihatmu!"

Aku hanya melepas tangannya dari lenganku. "Ya, dan aku menjawab yang sebenarnya. Terserah mau percaya atau tidak," ujarku sambil beranjak dari situ. "Dan, jangan biarkan mereka menunggu. Mereka bisa marah," lanjutku sambil menunjuk ke arah kerumunan itu.

Dan ketika aku berbalik, dia sudah kembali dikerumuni tapi masih sempat mencuri pandang ke arahku sambil melempar senyumnya yang manis.

* * *

><p>Tiba-tiba saja aku menemukannya di depan pintu apartemenku ketika aku membukakan pintu karena seseorang mengetuk.<p>

"Ah, selamat malam," sapanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Aku menutup pintu sambil berharap itu hanya imajinasiku dan akan hilang ketika aku membuka kembali pintu ini.

Dan ternyata dia masih di luar sana dengan senyum lebarnya.

Aku menutup pintu sekali lagi, membuka pintu dan dia masih di sana juga.

Baiklah, ini yang terakhir kali. Sekali ini saja, dan kalau di masih ada, aku akan menghentikan 'denial'-ku. Dan sebelum aku sempat menutup pintu, dia sudah menyelipkan tangannya celah antara kusen pintu dengan daun pintu sehingga tangannya terjepit.

"Aduh!" teriaknya mengaduh. Pasti tangannya sakit, karena sebenarnya, daripada disebut menutup pintu, lebih tepat jika apa yang tadi kulakukan terakhir kali itu disebut membanting pintu.

"Kau mau apa ke sini?" akhirnya aku bertanya padanya yang masih mengaduh memegang tangannya.

"Ung… aku kehilangan kunci hotelku, dan aku tidak mau menginap di sembarangan tempat."

"Lalu, kenapa ke sini?"

"Kau tidak mengenalku, jadi kukira menginap di sini akan aman."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau menginap di rumah orang yang mengenalmu?"

"Aku bisa saja diperkosa karena mereka menginginkanku!"

"Oh, menakutkan sekali…" ujarku dengan nada datar. Lalu aku tersadar satu hal, "Darimana kau tahu ini tempatku?"

Lalu dengan senyumnya, yang entah kenapa tidak bisa lagi kubilang manis, dia menjawab, "Tadi aku menyuruh orang untuk mencari tahu dimana kau tinggal, siapa namamu, pekerjaanmu, tiga ukuran badanmu…"

Cukup! Kalau begini caranya, justru aku yang dalam bahaya! Dia ini benar-benar berbakat jadi stalker!

Setelah berapa lama berdebat, aku mengizinkannya masuk dengan catatan; tidak boleh melepas baju sembarangan, apalagi sampai telanjang, jangan masuk ke kamarku, jangan mengintip ketika aku ganti baju atau mandi, jangan ini, jangan itu, dan masih banyak 'jangan' lainnya. Yang langsung saja dia langgar setelah beberapa jam.

"Aku mau ikut mandi juga."

"Eh, badanmu bagus, ya…"

"Aku biasa tidur tanpa baju."

Oh, ya. Reinkarnasi kali ini benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara membuatku kesal.

"Nee, Izaya-chan, aku lapar."

Aku melempar bantal sofa di sampingku tepat ke wajahnya. "Setidaknya pakai baju dulu kalau mau keluar dari kamar!"

Aku mendapat informasi tentang dirinya. Yang sebenarnya ternyata tidak sulit karena dia ini memang seorang aktor, seorang penyanyi pula. Namanya Delic, tidak punya nama keluarga, yatim piatu, memulai debutnya beberapa bulan yang lalu ketika seorang pencari bakat melihat pertunjukannya menyanyi di sebuah café, dan sekarang dia bisa dibilang aktor paling terkenal. Pantas saja dia tidak mau menginap sembarangan, karena mereka bisa saja berbuat yang tidak-tidak.

Dan, hey, tebak apa, dia juga sama kuatnya dengan Tsugaru ataupun Shizuo.

* * *

><p>Hanya dua bulan dia dekat denganku, namaku ikut-ikutan terkenal seperti aktor.<p>

Misalnya saja, seminggu setelah dia menginap di apartemenku, tiba-tiba saja wajahku muncul di majalah dengan _headline_ 'Pacarnya? Dia Tidak Single Lagi!'. Apa-apaan itu?

"Nee, Izaya-chan, kita main ke taman hiburan yuk."

Aku mengangkat wajahku yang tertanam dalam bantal tidurku. "Hah? Waktu itu aku hampir diracuni oleh fansmu, dan sekarang kau ajak aku ke taman hiburan? Berapa banyak benda di sana yang bisa membunuhku?"

Bohong. Aku tidak akan mati, kok.

"Kalau tiba-tiba apapun jatuh dan akan menimpamu, aku akan menggantikanmu ditimpa," jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Aku menggeram pelan. "Bukan itu masalahnya…"

Masalahnya adalah, aku tidak mau kalau kau mati lagi kerena melindungiku.

"Lalu?"

"Delic, dengar. Aku sedang malas. Dan lapar. Kalau kau baik, tolong belikan aku ootoro untuk kumakan."

"Baiklah~!"

Reinkarnasi kali ini… benar-benar naïve, ya?

* * *

><p>"Nee, Izaya-chan…"<p>

Aku menghindarinya pada malam hari.

"I-za-ya-chan~!"

Aku menghindarinya lagi pada pagi harinya.

"Tunggu! Izaya-chan!"

Lagi-lagi aku menghindarinya.

"Iza—"

"Tunggu dulu! Kenapa kau malah makin sering ada di rumahku?"

Dia menatapku seakan jawaban atas pertanyaanku itu sangatlah jelas. "Kan sekarang aku tinggal di ruangan sebelah ruanganmu. Aku pindah minggu lalu, ingat?"

Bukan itu intinya!

"Hah… Delic, tolong berhenti mendekatiku."

Dia lalu memasang wajah 'anak anjing yang ditendang pemiliknya' dengan sangat sempurna. "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

Bukan.

"Iya, aku tidak suka."

Bohong.

Dia terdiam sebelum akhirnya dengan suara yang agak bergetar bertanya, "Karena kau benci padaku?"

Bukan. Justru karena aku terlalu mencintaimu.

"Iya. Ternyata kau pintar juga."

Dia diam sebentar lalu berlari ke arah pintu keluar. "Kalau begitu, Orihara-san, maaf telah mengganggu waktumu," ucapnya sambil tersenyum miris lalu berlari keluar dan menutup pintu.

Aku langsung jatuh terduduk, dan, tanpa aku sadari, ternyata airmataku sudah menetes. Mungkin aku mulai menangis ketika melihat senyuman mirisnya.

_Delic, kenapa kau tidak mengerti?_

* * *

><p>Dan aku juga tidak mengerti diriku sendiri.<p>

Setelah membuatnya tersenyum miris seperti itu, aku masih juga berani menduduki tempat duduk VIP di konsernya yang entah kenapa bisa kudapatkan tiketnya tergeletak di pintu masukku. Dengan sedikit samaran tentunya. Aku tidak mungkin, kan, menunjukkan wajahku tiba-tiba pada orang yang sudah kusakiti hatinya?

Dan dia muncul dengan senyum di wajahnya. Yang entah kenapa tidak seterang biasanya.

Lalu dia menyanyi.

Dia menyanyi lagi.

Dia terus menyanyi.

Dan pada akhirnya, dia berhenti sebentar sebelum menyanyi. Oh, bukan menyanyi. Dia membuka mulutnya untuk berkata, "Mm… aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada kalian semua malam ini."

Sebuah sorakan.

"Ya… aku… bagaimanapun, aku tidak akan bisa ada di sini kalau bukan karena kalian semua yang mendukungku."

Sorakan lagi.

"Aku… etto… aku harus mengaku, sebenarnya malam ini aku tegang sekali karena aku ingin dan kukira aku akan menyanyi di depan seseorang yang istimewa bagiku. Dan aku menunggu seseorang yang aku sayangi itu, walaupun sepertinya dia tetap tidak bisa datang ke sini. Mungkin dia masih marah padaku, mungkin dia sibuk.

"Ya, aku berkelahi dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu dan aku belum menemuinya sama sekali," sebuah tawa kecil, "Dan kurasa, menyelipkan tiket konser malam ini bukan hal yang patut dibanggakan, kan?"

Kali ini terdengar bisikan-bisikan tentang betapa kasihannya dia ini.

"Tapi dia tidak jahat, kok. Dia hanya sedikit… terlalu menjaga jarak. Mungkin, dia benar-benar benci padaku, mungkin dia hanya menganggapku teman selewat, mungkin dia menjauhiku untuk melindungiku dari sesuatu yang apapun-itu-aku-tidak-tahu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku ingin dia datang karena lagu yang akan kunyanyikan selanjutnya ini adalah perasaanku yang tulus padanya.

"Aku benar-benar berharap dia mendengar ini, dimanapun dia berada. Dan aku juga berharap kalian akan menikmati lagu terakhirku malam ini."

Dia duduk di sebuah kursi yang tadi disediakan ketika dia bercuap-cuap dan meraih gitar yang disodorkan oleh seorang anggota kru. Sambil tersenyum manis, yang tidak semanis dulu, dia menggumamkan "Terima kasih." Ya, aku bisa sedikit-sedikit membaca gerakan bibir, kalau ada yang ingin tahu bagaimana aku tahu hal itu.

Sebuah petikan gitar lembut mengalun memenuhi telingaku. Aku tidak bisa mendengar hal lain selain bunyi indah gitar yang dipetiknya lembut dengan jemarinya.

Tiba-tiba dia menatapku. Seakan ada rasa kaget terpancar dari wajahnya, tapi dia tetap memainkan gitarnya tanpa ada masalah; seakan dia menyatu dengan musiknya. Dan dia tersenyum padaku dengan seyumnya yang kali ini semanis senyuman-senyumannya yang dulu, yang ternyata tanpa aku sadari aku rindukan.

Tunggu! Kenapa dia bisa mengenaliku? Apa memakai topi _hoodie_ dari _furcoat_ yang biasa kupakai kurang untuk menyamarkan diriku, ya?

Aku tersenyum sambil menurunkan _hoodie_-ku. Aku tahu, tentu samaran seperti ini tidak cukup, tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa aku masih tetap mencobanya. Mungkin, di suatu tempat di pikiranku, atau di hatiku, aku ingin tetap dia temukan.

"Lagu malam ini, 'I Still Remember'. Kupersembahkan lagu ini untuk kalian semua dan untuk dia yang aku sayangi."

Dan dia mulai menyanyi.

_**I still remember, that night we were talking to each other**_  
>"<em><strong>If it's for me," you started with your startled voice<strong>_  
>"<em><strong>Would you happily die?" you asked<br>And then I just shook my head  
>Because I felt it was silly to do so<strong>_

_**But then again, no matter what was the reason  
>To die, to sacrifice yourself for your beloved one<br>For the person who loves you  
>I'd say that it is the most foolish thing to do<br>Also the cruelest  
><strong>_

_**I still remember, in that cold night, you let out your voice again**_  
>"<em><strong>If it's for you," you started with your breaking voice<strong>_  
>"<em><strong>I would happily die," you said<br>And I hoped you would never find  
>Any chance to do so<br>Because I truly felt it was a silly thing to do**_

_**You'd die happy, right?  
>Knowing you've protected you beloved one<br>But will that person be happy?  
>Suffering the guilty of becoming the reason of your death?<br>You'd only hurt that person who loves you so**_

_**Really,  
>Truly,<br>Absolutely,  
>Such a foolish thing<br>So foolish it would only be done  
>By the true fool of all<br>Too bad, I am that fool**_

_**And that's why, my dear, my love  
>I'm sorry<br>Don't think of me of such a heartless lover  
>Don't cry, don't feel guilty<br>**_

_**At least not until I've finally died**_

Dia mempersembahkan lagu itu untukku?

Kenapa dia juga harus sebodoh ini?

Tanpa kusadari, airmataku mengalir. Aku takut, aku benar-benar takut jika dia benar-benar menemukan kesempatan untuk membuktikan janji tersiratnya dalam lagu itu. Jujur, seharusnya bukan dia yang merasa takut aku menemukan kesempatan untuk mati baginya. Aku yang takut.

Karena aku tahu dia pasti akan melakukannya jika dia benar-benar menemukan kesempatan itu.

* * *

><p>Tiba-tiba saja aku diseret oleh beberapa orang berbaju hitam-hitam ke sebuah tempat yang tidak aku ketahui, karena mataku ditutup tiba-tiba.<p>

Dan ketika aku bisa membuka mataku, aku sudah berada di atas panggung dan ditatap oleh oleh ribuan pasang mata. Ditambah sepasang mata magenta bening yang entah kenapa mengingatkanku pada adikku, Saiki.

"Delic, apa maksudnya ini?"

Dia tetap tersenyum. Dan aku heran, apa wajahnya tidak pegal tersenyum seperti itu terus. "Izaya-chan, malam ini adalah malam yang istimewa bagiku."

Bisikan-bisikan terdengar dari arah penonton.

"Lalu?"

Dia memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana panjang putihnya lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu. Benda berbetuk lingkaran berwarna perak. Cincin?

"Ya, aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri, kalau malam ini kau datang, aku akan memintamu untuk tunangan denganku di depan semua orang tanpa peduli kau akan menolakku atau menerimaku."

Wajahku terasa panas. Aku tahu, pasti pipiku sekarang sudah semerah kepiting rebus. "Terus?" aku mencoba untuk tetap terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

Dia lalu bersimpuh di hadapanku, lalu mengambil tanganku dan mencium punggung tanganku di tangannya. "Maukah kau menikah denganku? Atau tunangan? Terserah kau saja, deh."

Aku tertawa kecil. Lamaran macam apa itu?

Aku menatap mata beningnya, lalu dengan pelan berkata, "Aku mau."

"Tapi kedua telunjukmu sudah ada cincinnya. Kau sudah pernah tunangan?"

"Bodoh, tinggal pasang saja di jari lain, kan? Dan, tidak, aku belum pernah tunangan sebelumnya."

Lalu dia memasangkannya di jari manisku dan berkata, "Kalau begitu kita bisa langsung menikah saja."

"Tidak, tunangan saja dulu," balasku bercanda.

Dan aku tidak bisa membedakan lagi sorakan riuh turut bahagia dengan sorakan sedih yang kecewa karena akhirnya idola mereka tidak lagi single. Aku teringat dengan _headline_ di majalah waktu itu lagi dan aku tertawa.

Aku benar-benar bahagia saat itu.

Sampai aku lupa bahaya apa yang bisa mengancamnya.

* * *

><p>Kami resmi tunangan tiga hari kemudian. Ruang apartemen kami bersebelahan, dan kami berdua masih belum bisa memutuskan siapa yang akan pindah ruangan. Tapi dia memang lebih sering main ke tempatku daripada aku main ke ruangannya.<p>

"Izaya-chan, ayo buat anak," ujarnya pagi itu dengan senyum polos.

Aku melemparnya dengan bantal sofaku. "Kalau kita sudah menikah, boleh deh."

Dia lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Aku lapar."

Baiklah, _mood swing_-nya benar-benar cepat.

Aku bangkit berdiri dan langsung berjalan ke arah pintu sembari memakai _furcoat_-ku. "Mau menemani aku belanja?" aku bertanya padanya. Dia langsung mengangguk sebagai jawaban ajakanku.

* * *

><p>Pagi ini benar-benar dingin, dan panas yang menjalari tubuhku karena rasa malu akibat orang-orang menatapku yang bergandengan tangan dengan Delic sama sekali tidak membuatku lebih hangat. Hanya mebuatku lebih malu lagi.<p>

Dan kukira pagi ini akan menjadi pagi yang damai-damai saja. Sampai ketika seorang gadis berdiri di hadapan kami berdua dengan tatapan marah yang sepertinya ditujukan padaku.

Delic langsung membentengi diriku dengan gadis itu dengan lengannya. "Selamat pagi, nona. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya dengan senyum, tapi lengannya tetap menghalangi gadis itu dari mendekatiku.

Gadis itu tersenyum padanya. "Ya, tolong singkirkan tanganmu dari situ supaya aku bisa menyingkirkan hama yang menghalangi cintaku padamu."

Dan dengan itu, dia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau besar dari tas jinjingnya dan mencoba menusukku. Yang gagal karena Delic menghalanginya. Yang juga berarti Delic menerima luka yang seharusnya adalah untukku.

Si gadis itu langsung melepaskan tangannya dan mundur dengan mata terbelalak lebar. Ya, pasti siapapun juga akan bereaksi seperti itu kalau baru saja membunuh orang yang disayangi tanpa sengaja.

Beberapa polisi yang ternyata ada di sekitar kami langsung menangkap gadis itu dan beberapa orang memanggil ambulans dengan handphone mereka, sementara beberapa lagi menjadi orang tidak tahu diri yang malah merekam kejadian ini.

Rumah sakit agak jauh dari tempat ini, kan?

Kumohon, Delic. Aku tidak ingin kau mati lagi dan meninggalkanku seperti ketiga sosokmu sebelum bereinkarnasi menjadi Delic.

Dia mencoba untuk bernafas dengan susah payah. Aku hanya bisa memangku kepalanya sambil berusaha menenangkannya, dan sambil berusaha untuk menjaganya agar tidak mati. "Delic…" tangisku pecah. Tapi dia malah tersenyum padaku.

"Aku sepertinya… menemukan… kesempatan untuk membuktikan janjiku…"

Janji bodohmu itu? Lalu, janjimu untuk menikah denganku tidak akan kau tepati?

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, bodoh…"

"My… dear, my love, I'm sorry. Don't think of… me of such a… heartless lover. Don't cry, don't feel… guilty. At least not until… I've finally died…"

"Diam, jangan menyanyi seperti itu, ya? Kau akan baik-baik saja," aku meyakinkan bukan dirinya tapi diriku sendiri.

"Itu… janjiku padamu dan… pada diriku sendiri…"

"Jangan…"

"Tapi, Izaya-chan… kalau kau benar-benar ingin menikahiku… aku akan tepati janji untuk menikahimu kalau nanti aku lahir kembali… ya?"

Aku menangis lebih keras lagi. Kenapa ambulansnya belum datang juga?

Aku putus asa. Dan ketika dia menutup mata beningnya, aku tahu dia baru saja menepati janji bodohnya.

"Delic…" panggilku lemah. "Delic… kumohon, bangun… jangan tidur di sini. Kita... kita masih belum punya anak… kan?"

Dan aku menangis lebih keras lagi. Aku ingin berteriak.

Maka aku berteriak.

Kenapa, sih, dia tidak bisa memikirkan urusan nyawanya sendiri? Hey, jawab aku, kenapa kau selalu saja melindungi seseorang yang tidak seharusnya kau lindungi?

Kenapa semuanya tidak adil? Apa di atas sana, dewa nasib masih saja mencorat-coret asal kertas kehidupanku yang tidak akan habis dengan tinta hitam? Kalau ya, sampai kapan dia akan melakukan itu? Sampai kertas hidupkku berwarna hitam pekat semuanya? Tapi itu berati aku tidak akan pernah bisa bahagia karena kertas hidupku tidak akan pernah habis dan kuasnya hanya akan menggoreskan tinta hitam sampai aku rasanya ingin mati saja.

"_Izaya-chan, aku mengerti, kok. Hanya saja, aku tetap ingin mati untuk melindungimu. Maaf, aku jahat, ya?"_

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Yay! Chap tiga akhirnya jadi! *keliling-keliling ga jelas*<p>

Ahahahaha… mudah-mudahan chapter ini bisa menghibur… karena saia pakein lucu-lucuan dikit, kan? *garink ==*

Oh ya, lagu di atas, coba bayangkan Delic nyanyinya pake bahasa Jepang, dan dengan style agak-agak nge-rock tapi ballad. Nyeh, begitulah…

Well, saia sedikit sibuk akhir-akhir ini, dan saia juga masih harus men-translate cerita saia yang bahasa Indonesia ke bahasa Inggris karena seorang reader membaca cerita saia pake google translate, dan katanya cerita saia menjadi benar-benar kacau… (==a) ugh, stupid google.

Semoga cerita kali ini tidak mengecewakan juga…

Kalo ada yang ga nyambung, ato terasa agak-agak _off_, jangan segan-segan mengkritik dengan tombol ripiu di bawah ini… hehehe… asal jangan flame, ya. Ufufufu~n

Hito Rabu~! (Kok, ketularan Izaya?)


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Left Behind

**Summary:** Apa kau hanya akan meninggalkanku lagi?

**Pairing:** Shizuo/Izaya, sedikit Tsugaru/Psyche dan sedikit sekali Roppi/Tsuki, Shizuo+Tsugaru+Delic/Izaya dikit banget.

**Rate:** T

**Disclaimer:** durarara! bukan punya saia. Mau tahu kenapa?

**Bacotan:** Pernah nonton Final Fantasy VII yang Advent Children? Anggaplah kota Ikebukuro tempat Izaya tinggal sekarang agak-agak seperti itu.

Enjoy~! :D

* * *

><p>Dan dunia benar-benar berubah dengan cepat.<p>

Dari puncak sebuah gedung tua tinggi yang tidak lagi terawat, aku memperhatikan semuanya.

Kota ini dulu begitu hidup, begitu cerah. Sekarang, bangunan-bangunan tua terbengkalai dimana-mana, begitu juga dengan bangunan-bangunan yang belum selesai. Langit yang dulu biru, sekarang terlihat begitu kusam, selalu mendung, tapi tidak kunjung menurunkan hujan untuk menghapus dahaga bumi.

Tapi aku masih tetap seperti dulu. Aku masih roh yang tidak bisa mati, aku masih menjual informasi, aku masih suka memperhatikan manusia, dan aku tetap mencintai dirinya seorang. Ya, aku tidak tahu jika aku masih bisa menganggapnya seorang. Tsugaru berambut hitam yang onmyouji, Tsugaru pirang yang selalu bersikap manis, Shizuo yang selalu mengejarku, Delic yang menepati janji bodohnya…

Ah, aku tidak tahu lagi kalau mereka itu masih bisa kusebut satu orang atau tidak. Aku mencintai mereka semua, karena mereka pada dasarnya orang yang sama. Aku mencintai mereka, tapi bukan karena mereka orang yang sama juga. Aku mencintainya karena dia orang yang akan selalu kucintai… dan aku bingung atas hal ini.

"Izaya-sama~!" panggil sebuah suara yang ceria dari belakangku. Ah, android buatanku datang dengan senyum cerahnya yang selalu berhasil membuatku merasa lebih baik.

"Psyche, kau sudah antarkan informasinya?" tanyaku padanya sambil menepuk kepalanya.

"Sudah~! Oh, ya, Izaya-sama, Psyche menjadi anak baik hari ini. Psyche tidak membuat Tsu-chan berkeliling mencari Psyche yang bersembunyi~!"

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya mengoceh. "Iya, iya. Psyche anak baik, anak baik," pujiku sambil mengusap kepalanya, mengetahui dengan persis dia menyukai ketika kepalanya dielus.

Tsugaru juga android buatanku. Dia, Psyche, Hachimenroppi, dan Tsukishima kubuat untuk mempermudah pekerjaanku. Aku menggunakan asap Celty yang kubarter dengan kepalanya sebagai tenaga dari android-android ini.

"Kau mau cake untuk sebentar malam, Psyche?" tanyaku sambil berjalan menuju pintu ke dalam bangunan untuk turun dan pulang.

"Ya~!" jawabnya dengan riang sambil melompat-lompat kesenangan. Tiba-tiba dia agak limbung dan hampir terjatuh. Aku langsung memeriksanya, dan matanya terlihat kosong untuk sesaat. Lalu dia tersenyum lagi. "Psyche tidak apa-apa, Izaya-sama. Ayo pulang, Psyche mau cake~!"

Aku hanya mengikutinya dari belakang, menyadari ada segaris tipis asap hitam yang mengalir keluar dari lehernya.

* * *

><p>"Kau lama sekali, Roppi," keluhku pada androidku yang satu lagi ketika dia pulang agak malam.<p>

"Berterima kasihlah pada Tsukishima yang berhasil menyeretku tersesat bersamanya selama beberapa jam," jawabnya dengan datar. Di belakangnya, Tsukishima menggenggam erat-erat lengan furcoat Roppi yang menjuntai.

"Ma-maaf…" bisiknya pelan.

Aku menghela nafas sebelum menepuk kepalanya. "Ya, sudah. Yang penting kalian tidak apa-apa."

Mereka hanya mengangguk lalu mengikutiku masuk. Di dalam, Psyche hampir tertidur di pangkuan Tsugaru yang dengan lembut mengelus kepalanya. "Selamat datang, Roppi, Tsukishima," sapanya pada kedua android yang mengikutiku.

"Hn…" jawab Roppi, sementara Tsukishima membungkuk dalam sebelum akhirnya mengikuti Roppi lagi ke kamar mereka.

Dan, aku berani bersumpah, aku melihat lagi segaris asap hitam yang merembes keluar perlahan, kali ini dari jari Tsukishima.

* * *

><p>Lalu entah permainan apa yang sedang dimainkan nasib padaku, aku melihatnya. Rambut pirang itu, tidak salah lagi, pasti dia!<p>

Aku segera berlari jauh-jauh dari alun-alun kota.

Sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam, aku mencoba menenangkan diri. Tidak mungkin itu dia. Tidak, tidak, tidak mungkin. "Hei, kau menjatuhkan ini," terdengar suara yang kukenal sekaligus tidak kukenal dari belakangku.

Sial.

Dia berdiri di belakangku, menyodorkan handphone-ku yang entah kapan terjatuh. Aku segera merampas handphone itu dan berlari, sama sekali lupa mengucapkan terima kasih.

Dan aku masih bisa merasakan tatapannya.

* * *

><p>"Psyche, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tsugaru. Aku menoleh untuk melihat keadaan mereka berdua. Psyche terlihat agak macet sebentar.<p>

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok. Psyche baik-baik saja. Oh, ya, Izaya-sama, tolong ulangi alamat tujuan informasi ini, Psyche lupa," balasnya pada Tsugaru, dan langsung beralih padaku.

Aneh. Psyche tidak pernah lupa. "Kau baik-baik saja, Psyche?" aku juga ikut khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku berangkat sekarang~!"

"Ah, tunggu. Alamatnya…" aku memanggilnya tapi dia sudah berangkat. Maka aku mempercayakan informasi dan alamat tujuan hari ini pada Tsugaru kalau-kalau Psyche tiba-tiba saja melupakannya.

* * *

><p>"Hei…" sebuah suara terdengar. Aku tidak merasa itu panggilan untukku, maka aku terus berjalan.<p>

"Hei, tunggu," terdengar lagi. Tapi aku tetap berjalan.

Sampai akhirnya sebuah tangan menangkap lenganku. Dia di sana, memegang tanganku dan menatapku. "Kau menjatuhkan ini. Lagi," ujarnya sambil memperlihatkan handphone-ku, lagi, di tangannya. Lalu dia tersenyum, "Kalau kau tidak mau, untukku saja."

Aku merebut handphone-ku dari tangannya. "Enak saja."

Astaga, nasib, kenapa kau senang sekali mempermainkanku?

"Habis, dua kali aku bertemu denganmu, dua kali juga kau menjatuhkan handphone-mu."

Aku hanya memandangnya kesal dan dia hanya tertawa kecil. "Aku Shizuo, ngomong-ngomong."

Mendengar itu, jantungku berhenti sesaat. "Shi-Shizuo?"

"Ya. Kau?"

"Untuk apa kuberitahu?"

"Aku punya perasaan kita akan bertemu lagi."

Aku menghembuskan nafas, berharap kali ini tidak akan apa-apa. "Izaya."

"Hm… nama yang bagus," komentarnya sebelum berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkanku.

"Tu-tunggu!" panggilku. Dia menoleh, dan aku berusaha mengatakan sesuatu, "Bo-boleh aku memanggilmu 'Shizu-chan'?"

Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Kalau kau memperbolehkanku memanggilmu 'Nomimushi'."

Dan aku terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Boleh, kok," padanya yang setelah itu meninggalkanku setelah melemparkan sebuah senyum lagi.

* * *

><p>Hachimenroppi dan Tsukishima belum pulang juga. Apa sebaiknya aku mencari mereka?<p>

Memutuskan untuk menemukan mereka sekarang, aku langsung mengambil furcoat-ku yang tergeletak di sofa dan langsung memakainya lalu segera keluar, menapaki jalan yang gelap untuk menemukan kedua androidku.

Aku menelusuri setiap jalan yang kucurigai tempat mereka berdua tersesat. Mencari mereka berdua benar-benar sulit, sampai akhirnya aku melihat sepotong kain yang kukenali sebagai syal Tsukishima. Aku berlari menuju kain itu, dan benar saja, Tsukishima ada di situ, terbaring dengan Roppi yang mendekapnya sambil menangis. "Izaya… dia… dia tidak bergerak lagi…" isaknnya ketika melihatku berdiri di hadapannya.

Tsukishima hanya diam di situ. Dan sebelum aku melakukan apa-apa, tiba-tiba Roppi berhenti menangis. Tubuhnya terlihat lemah, sebelum akhirnya jatuh terkulai.

Sambil merogoh kantongku, aku berharap mereka berdua tidak akan apa-apa. Segera aku mencari nomor handphone yang dipegang Psyche. "Psyche," panggilku ketika mendengar suara handphone diangkat.

"_Ada apa, Izaya-sama?"_

"Tolong cepat ke koordinat yang akan kukirimkan ke Tsugaru bersama dengannya sebentar, ya?" perintahku sebelum memutus hubungan telepon.

Aku segera mengirim koordinat tempat ini. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin ditinggalkan, walaupun oleh android sekalipun.

* * *

><p>Tapi percuma saja. Aku memeriksa mereka berdua, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kerusakan sama sekali. Walaupun begitu, mereka berdua tetap tidak bangun.<p>

Tsukishima tetap terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya dengan Roppi yang kondisinya tidak jauh berbeda terbaring di sampingnya.

Tapi, jujur, aku merasa agak iri pada keduanya. Tangan mereka tidak terlepas ketika tadi Tsugaru menggendong mereka sampai rumah, dan wajah mereka berdua tampak tenang.

* * *

><p>Rasa sedih masih memenuhi pikiranku. Roppi dan Tsukishima entah kenapa seakan telah menjadi bagian dari hidupku, dan mereka 'mati' benar-benar meninggalkan lubang di hidupku yang akan berlangsung sangat lama ini.<p>

Kembali memandangi langit yang tetap memberikan harapan kosong akan turunnya hujan untuk terakhir kalinya, aku beranjak pergi dari gedung tua terbengkalai ini dan berjalan pulang ke apartemenku yang masih bisa dibilang mewah walaupun utuk zaman serusak ini.

Aku mengetuk pintu dan tidak ada jawaban. Aneh, harusnya ada Tsugaru dan Psyche di rumah, jadi aku tidak membawa kunci. Kenapa mereka tidak membukakan pintu? Sekali lagi aku mengetuk, tidak ada jawaban.

Aku akhirnya menggedor pintu, tapi tetap juga tak ada yang membukakannya. Dengan kesal, aku mengeluarkan pisauku dan mulai mencongkel kuncinya. Lima menit, dan pintu kini terbuka lebar.

"Psyche, kau tidak mendengar ketukanku?" aku menyahut agak marah kepadanya yang sekarang sedang duduk dengan tenang di pangkuan Tsugaru di atas sofa. Dia tetap diam, bahkan menolehku juga tidak. Lalu aku menyadari bahwa Tsugaru juga begitu.

Panik, aku berlari ke arah mereka berdua. Sudah kuduga… mereka tidak lagi bergerak atau berfungsi. Mereka diam, seperti Tsukishima dan Roppi, tidak rusak tapi tidak lagi berfungsi.

Meskipun begitu, aku tidak bisa tidak iri pada Psyche dan Tsugaru, walaupun aku hanya bisa menangis sendirian ditinggal oleh mereka. Senyum tipis terpatri di bibir mereka berdua, dan tangan mereka yang bertaut tetap begitu.

* * *

><p>Inilah yang kurindukan dari waktu-waktu ketika keempat androidku masih berfungsi. Aku tidak harus keluar rumah untuk mengantarkan informasi dan aku tidak harus dikejar-kejar oleh orang-orang yang menginginkan informasi gratis.<p>

Ah! Aku salah berbelok!

"Sial…" umpatku pelan melihat tembok tinggi di depanku yang seakan mengejek ketidak beruntunganku dengan berkata, "Sayang sekali, ini jalan buntu~!"

Ketika aku berbalik, sembilan orang sudah memojokkanku. "Ayolah, kalian tahu sendiri informasiku mahal. Aku mengumpulkannya dengan susah payah dan kalian menginginkannyagratis? Itu kan tidak adil~," ocehku panjang lebar. Mereka tidak peduli akan hal itu sepertinya.

Aku mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari kantongku.

Ah, berkelahi degnan orang lain selain Shizu-chan itu… memang benar-benar merepotkan…

"BRAAKK!"

Imajinasiku saja, atau aku memang melihat sebuah kulkas bekas melayang dari belakangku alias dari arah tembok dan menghantam setengah dari orang-orang yang mengejarku?

"Oi, Nomimushi-kun. Sepertinya kau terlibat masalah, eh?" panggil suara yang kukenal dari atas tembok.

"Shi-Shizu-chan?"

Lalu dia melompat turun, menarik tanganku dan membawaku pergi dari situ. Tangannya terasa hangat.

* * *

><p>Aku merasa dia terlalu sering bertemu deganku. Hal ini tidak akan baik baginya. Aku tahu sebanyak itu setidaknya.<p>

Sama seperti hari ini.

Aku masih berlari dengan dia di sampingku. Orang-orang yang menngejarku kali ini membawa pistol dan aku memaksanya lari agar tidak tertembak.

_Sama seperti Shizuo yang dulu…_

Kami sampai di depan sebuah gedung terbengkalai yang sepertinya terlihat ama. Aku menariknya masuk dan terus berlari uuntuk bersembunyi di puncaknya sambil berharap mereka tidak akan menemukan kami.

Tapi, harapanku itu terbukti tidak akan pernah terkabul ketika pintu besi yang agak berkarat di belakang kami terbuka lebar dan orang-orang mengepung kami.

"Ah… sial," dia mengumpat pelan. Kami terpojok dan terus melangkah mundur sampai di belakang kami tidak ada lagi lantai untuk berpijak. Dia tiba-tiba memelukku dan berkata, "Kuharap kau tidak takut ketinggian."

Dan kami jatuh.

Bukan, dia menjatuhkan dirnya dengan diriku di pelukannya.

Aku tidak terlalu ingat apa-apa lagi selain menangis di telepon unuk memanggil ambulans yang sepertinya akan lama sekali sambil terus-terusan berharap dia akan baik-baik saja.

Padahal aku tahu… aku tidak pernah boleh berharap seperti itu.

* * *

><p>"Orihara-san," si dokter muda yang entah kenapa mengingatkanku pada Shinra memanggilku. Dia terlihat berat mengatakan sesuatu yang akan dia katakan, tetapi dia tetap mengatakannya. "Maaf, kami telah mencoba semuanya."<p>

Jangan! Jangan bilang begitu! "Dia… akan baik-baik saja kan?"

"Sudah kubilang, maaf, kami telah mencoba semuanya. Dia akan mati, tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi."

"Tidak mungkin! Dia… dia harusnya… dia tidak seharusnya mati…" aku jatuh terduduk di lantai rumah sakit yang kotor.

"Dia bisa masih hidup sampai sekarang setelah jatuh dari lantai sepuluh juga sudah merupakan keajaiban."

Aku ingin menangis, ralat, aku sudah menangis.

Dia menghela napas. "Kalau kau ingin, Orihara-san, kau sebaiknya melihatnya untuk terakhir kalinya."

Aku mengikutinya dan masuk ke sebuah kamar dimana Shizuo terbaring di tempat tidur di dekat jendela yang diterpa hujan. Hujan? Apa aku tidak salah lihat?

Dokter meninggalkanku dengan Shizuo. Aku berjalan ke arah tempat tidur dan duduk di sebuah kursi lipat di samping tempat tidur. Kujulurkan tanganku untuk mengelus rambutnya yang pirang dan lembut.

Entah keajaiban apa yang terjadi, dia membuka mata. Iris berwarna karamel yang hangat memandangku. Lalu… entah apa yang terjadi lagi, kedua iris itu berubah menjadi biru… lalu magenta, dan kembali menjadi karamel…

"Izaya…" panggilnya.

Aku ingin menangis medengarnya memanggil namaku.

"Izaya… jangan menangis," ucapnya ketika matanya berwarna karamel. "Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis… tapi, tidak apa-apa deh… daripada melihatmu tersenyum palsu seperti waktu itu…"

"Shizu…chan?"

Dia tersenyum.

* * *

><p><em>-Shizuo's POV, flashback-<em>

_Hari itu, aku mengejar Izaya. Seperti biasa. Dan melempar barang-barang apapun yang bisa kutemukan. Masih seperti biasa._

_Tapi ketika aku membuatnya pingsan dengan satu tinjuan, itu yang tidak biasa. Dan aku merasa bersalah, maka aku membawanya ke atap dan menungguinya sampai bangun._

"_Shizu-chan…" aku mendengarnya melindur dalam pingsannya. Atau tidur? Aku memutuskan untuk menoleh padanya._

_Dan aku melihatnya menangis. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku yang seperti neraka di sekolah ini, aku melihatnya menangis. "Jangan… kenapa kau pergi?"_

_Aku tidak pergi…_

_Aku merasa, ekspresi seperti ini tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah cocok untuknya. Dan entah kenapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang mendorongku melakukan hal yang akan membuatku tidak bisa tidur tenang selama berhari-hari.  
><em>

_Aku menunduk dan mencium keningnya sembari berjanji, aku akan tetap membencinya, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan dia menangis._

_Dan entah sejak kapan… rasa benci itu berubah menjadi rasa suka lalu berkembang lagi menjadi… cinta._

* * *

><p><em>-Normal (Third Person) POV, real timeline-<em>

Bunyi indikasi detak jantung makin pelan, menandakan si pirang di tempat tidur mungkin tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi.

Izaya menggenggam tangannya, berharap dia bisa menahan jiwa si pirang bernama Tsugaru, Shizuo, Delic dan Shizuo lagi agar tidak kabur…

Iris karamel hangat berubah menjadi biru. Tsugaru. Ketika itu juga, hujan berhenti dan awan seakan memberikan jalan pada cahaya matahari untuk masuk dan menyinari mereka berdua.

"Nee, Izaya… aku lelah terus-terusan terlahir kembali…"

"Shh… jangan bicara lagi. Tidur sekarang, ya?"

Kedua mata biru itu kembali menjadi berwarna karamel, lalu berganti menjadi magenta, berkali-kali berubah warna seperti itu.

"Izaya-chan… aku mencintaimu…"

Izaya tersenyum miris. Tidak seharusnya laki-laki pirang ini, yang entah harus dia panggil Tsugaru, Shizuo, atau Delic ini, masih mencintai dirinya setelah dia menjadi alasannya mati.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

_Walaupun aku merasa diriku tidak pantas…_

Mata yang terus-terusan berubah warna itu agak berkedip sedikit, lalu tertutup setengah. "Kutu, aku mengantuk sekali."

"Tidurlah, kalau begitu."

Tapi si pirang menggeleng. "Aku takut tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

Izaya rasanya ingin tertawa mendengar itu. Tentu saja tidak bisa, Tsugaru alias Shizuo juga Delic ini akan mati, mungkin tidak akan bereinkarnasi lagi, sementara dirinya akan tetap tinggal di dunia ini. Tapi dia tetap mengatakannya, janji palsu yang tidak mungkin tertapati ini, "Pasti kita akan bertemu lagi."

Si pirang tersenyum, mengetahui keraguan yang Izaya rasakan dalam janji itu. "Nee, Izaya, aku tahu ini egois…"

"Ya?"

"Tapi, apa boleh aku minta sesuatu padamu?"

"Boleh, kok."

"Kalau aku mati…" suaranya agak tercekat oleh batuk dan Izaya meringis mendengarnya, "aku ingin kau ikut bersamaku… apa boleh?"

Lagi-lagi, si roh abadi itu hanya bisa tersenyum miris dan berjanji dengan penuh keraguan, "Boleh. Aku akan mengikutimu," jawabnya.

Mata itu berhenti di warna biru. "Kalau begitu, Izaya, oyasuminasai…"

Matanya tertutup, tidak lagi terbuka. Tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Izaya mengendur. Dan Izaya tahu, saat itu dia ditinggal lagi.

Dia menangis, pelan, tanpa suara, hanya airmata yang membasahi pipinya, memohon agar siapapun bisa mencabut nyawanya sekarang. "Dewa nasib di atas sana, kumohon… bunuh aku…"

Ingin rasanya dia meneriakkan kalimat permohonannya dengan keras dan lantang, bukan terisak seperti itu, tapi dia tidak memiliki kekuatan lagi untuk berteriak, tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas.

Lalu, dia menyadari alasan tubuhnya yang terasa lemas ketika dia melihat tangannya.

Transparan.

Dia tidak bisa tidak tersenyum saat tubuhnya makin transparan, kembali solid, lalu transparan lagi… sinar matahari yang menebus masuk lewat jendela menebus kulitnya, membiasi tubuh tak bernyawa di tempat tidur dan dirinya yang sebentar lagi juga akan menghilang.

"Ah… Tsugaru, Shizuo, Delic… dan Shizuo lagi… aku datang sekarang…" gumamnya pelan dengan senyum sambil melihat ke arah langit yang tidak terlalu mendung lagi karena matahari berhasil menyeruak dari celah-celah awan.

Saat dokter masuk untuk akhirnya melepas alat-alat penopang hidup dari Shizuo, dia hanya bisa diam terpana. Kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura, yang selama ini hanya dia lihat dalam ilustrasi buku-buku lama, berterbangan ditiup angin dari jendela yang terbuka, seakan-akan menyelimuti kedua sosok tak bernyawa di tempat tidur dan di kursi.

Dan dia harus mengaku, dia tidak pernah melihat cahaya matahari selembut ini.

"Dokter!" panggil seorang perawat, mengingatkan si dokter untuk melaksanakan pekerjaannya.

"Biarkan dulu mereka seperti ini. Mereka berdua tampak bahagia sekali," ujar dokter pada si perawat yang berada di belakangnya.

Dia berbalik sambil tersenyum tipis dan menutup pintu kamar itu.

"Sebaiknya aku kuburkan mereka berdampingan," gumamnya pelan sambil berjalan menjauhi ruangan itu.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hei, Izaya, kau tahu? Gulungan kertas hidupmu panjang sekali, sampai-sampai aku kewalahan mewarnainya… jadi, tidak apa-apa kan, kalau kugunting saja?"<em>

"_Tidak apa-apa. Aku bahagia sekarang."_

* * *

><p><strong>The End?<strong>

* * *

><p>Muhah! Akhirnya, satu cerita selesai~!<p>

Makasih banyak untuk para readers semua yang sudah mantengin ini cerita sampe sini.

Oh ya, karena saia ini orangnya baik hati, berbakti pada nusa dan bangsa, supel, juga rajin menabung (ha? Perasaan diantara sodara-sodara lu, lu yang paling boros deh), saia dengan baik hati akan membuat happy end dari cerita ini. Bagi yang seneng sama cerita ini sampe sini aja, ga usah dibaca juga gapapa, soalnya ga terlalu mempengaruhi cerita, itu cuman chappie tambahan, tapi bagi yang ga tahan sama akhir yang kayak begini… saia anjurkan untuk baca itu chappie tambahan karena… ya, setidaknya semuanya akan terasa lebih baik. :D

Jadi… mohon ripiunya~? :D :D :D ;9


	5. Chapter 4,5

**Title:** Left Behind 4,5

**Summary:** Err… happy end?

**Pairing:** Izaya/Shizuo, dan beberapa side pairing hanya berupa _sedikit_ 'hint' saja.

**Rate:** T

**Disclaimer:** durarara! bukan punya saia. D:

**Bacotan:** Chappie tambahan ini ampir sama sekali ga mempengaruhi plot asli cerita 'Left Behind' kecuali mengakhiri tu fic dengan bahagia. Trus, sebenernya, chappie ini justru udah selesai sebelum chap keempat itu selesai karena saia segitu pengennya bikin happy end.

Tapi, tetep aja chap ini sama sekali ga mempengaruhi plot original ni cerita, hanya mengakhirinya dengan happy aja. Titik. Ga wajib dibaca. Tapi, bagi yang ingin melihat happy end, silakan…

(Oh, ya, baru inget naro ini sekarang. Untuk melihat Izaya yang pake kimono merah itu, ini link-nya: www(dot)zerochan(dot)net(slash)927602)

Enjoy~! :D

* * *

><p>"Dan, cut!"<p>

Sesaat setelah itu, terdengar tepukan tangan yang meriah.

Aku membuka mataku dan berdiri dari posisiku yang terduduk dan langsung berjalan ke arah kerumunan orang-orang yang menepuk tangan.

"Shizu-chan?" panggilku setelah aku sadar dia tidak mengikutiku. Aku berjalan ke arah tempat tidur di _scene_ dan mengguncang tubuhnya. "Shizu-chan~! Ayo bangun~!"

"Hng? Biarkan kau tidur dulu, bagaimana? Apa kau tidak tahu aku tidak tidur berapa hari ini karena pembuatan film ini?"

"Nii-san hebat," ujar Kasuka yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di sampingku dengan wajahnya yang datar seperti biasa.

Di kursi tempat kru film duduk dan istirahat, Psyche, kloning buatan Shinra yang mirip denganku, masih bergelayut manja pada Tsugaru, kloning Shizuo, sambil menangis.

"Tsu-chan~! Tsu-chan tidak benar-benar mencintai Iza-chan kan? Tsu-chan hanya mencintai Psyche kan~?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi pada Tsugaru yang gelagapan menenangkannya.

"Iya, aku hanya sayang pada Psyche, jangan menangis lagi."

"Hey, kenapa aku tidak ada, rakyat jelata?" protes Hibiya, lagi-lagi kloning yang menyerupaiku, sambil berkacak pinggang di samping Delic, kloning Shizuo seperti Tsugaru.

"Ayolah, Hibi-chan. Aku juga hanya kebagian satu kali muncul, kok. Aku mati dengan tragis dibunuh fans lagi."

"Tapi kau muncul!"

"Aku dan Tsukishima hanya kebagian mati, kau mau dapat adegan seperti itu?" tanya Hachimenroppi, kloning yang penampilannya paling mirip denganku sambil mengelus-elus kepala Tsukishima, lagi-lagi kloning Shizuo yang hampir menangis karena adegan film.

"Aku tidak peduli! Kalian semua—"

"KALIAN SEMUA DIAM!" Shizuo melemparkan tempat tidurnya. Aih…

"Shizu-chan, tenang sedikit," aku mencoba menenangkannya. Dia hanya diam dan berjalan turun dari tempat tidur dan langsung mengganti baju rumah sakit yang sedang dia pakai dengan baju bartendernya yang khas.

"Sudah, aku pulang saja," ujarnya dengan wajah mengantuk. Kasihan sekali, berapa hari dia tidak tidur karena harus berlatih adegan-adegan dari film yang Kasuka tawarkan padanya ini. "Dan jangan ikuti aku, kutu."

Aku tetap mengikutinya, walaupun aku yakin dia tidak akan suka, sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah orang-orang yang masih dalam _euphoria_ keberhasilan film yang akan dirilis minggu depan ini.

"Orihara-san~! Ingatkan Heiwajima-san, besok kita kumpul untuk merayakan!" panggil Shirasaka-san, si sutradara sambil tersenyum lebar, merasa dia telah mendapat sebuah masterpiece.

"Ah, Izaya, tunggu," panggil Kasuka padaku, dengan nada datar seperti biasa. Dia lalu berlari kecil ke arahku dan memberikanku sesuatu. "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu. Ini untukmu," katanya. Ketika dia menarik kembali tangannya, aku melihat sebuah kunci di tanganku.

"Err… Kasuka-kun, ini buat apa?"

"Rasa terima kasihku karena kau bersedia berperan dalam film ini. Sekarang kau bisa bebas keluar masuk apartemen Nii-san."

Euh… aku saja, atau Kasuka tadi memang tersenyum tipis sekali?

* * *

><p>"Jadi, untuk apa kau disini, kutu?"<p>

Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya merengut memandangku. "Ya… kupikir aku bisa menemanimu?"

Dia hanya diam sebelum akhirnya kembali bergelung dalam selimut dan menutup matanya. Aku menghela napas sedikit. Ternyata, setelah ikut dalam pembuatan film ini juga, dia masih tidak suka padaku, ya?

Lalu, sesuatu terdengar dari balik selimut.

"Apa?"

"Kubilang, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya kau bisa masuk kesini, tapi sebaiknya kau pergi karena aku tidak mau kau ketularan flu."

Eh?

Dia menyembulkan kepalanya dari selimut. Wajahnya merah dan basah oleh keringat.

"Sepertinya, aku kena flu karena kurang istirahat…" gumamnya pelan.

Aku tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Jadi… dia tidak sebegitu bencinya padaku, kan?

"Jadi, Shizu-chan mengkhawatirkanku, hm? Ahahaha… kau manis sekali~!"

Dia merengut lagi sebelum akhirnya kembali masuk dalam selimut. Aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya dan menarik selimut itu. "O-oi, kutu! Kembalikan selimutku!"

Dan aku menemukan diriku menyukai pemandangan wajahnya yang manis seperti ini.

Dan aku menemukan diriku tidak bisa menolak dorongan untuk menciumnya.

Dan aku menciumnya yang sedang lemah kerena flu.

Dan mukanya yang sudah merah bertambah merah.

"A…ah…"

Dan aku tersenyum memandangnya. "Tenang saja. Begini-begini, daya tahan tubuhku kuat kok."

Dia mendelik, lalu kembali menarik selimut menutupi kepalanya. Lalu aku mendengar gumaman tidak jelas lagi. "Coba ulangi," pintaku.

Lagi-lagi, dia menyembulkan wajahnya lalu menjawab, "Kalau kubilang apa yang kukatakan dalam film ini sesuai dengan isi hatiku, kau percaya?"

"Ha?" aku sedikit tidak mengerti. Apa itu maksudnya dia…

"Su-sudahlah. Aku tidak berharap kau akan mengerti. Aku hanya bertanya, tidak ada maksud lain!"

Aduh, dia bersikap tsundere. Manisnya~.

"Bukan begitu! Maksudku, jadi kau benar-benar mencin—hmphf!" aku belum selesai bicara ketika dia membekap mulutku.

"Jangan disebutkan…" wajahnya pasti akan bertambah merah kalau seandainya masih bisa.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Jadi, dari penyakit flu juga, kau mau melindungiku?"

Dia mengangguk pelan.

Aku tersenyum kecil. Dia manis sekali. "Nee, Shizu-chan, besok kalau kau sudah baikan, kita ke Russian Sushi. Mereka akan membuat perayaan disana."

Dia memandangku agak lama lalu tersenyum. "Baiklah."

"Jadi, sekarang istirahat yang banyak."

Anggukan lagi. "Kau tidak akan pergi kan?"

"Ya, aku disini," aku menjawabnya. Dan tidak seperti di film yang baru saja kami selesaikan, aku tahu aku bisa menepati janjiku.

* * *

><p>Besoknya, dia benar-benar sudah baikan. Kami berjalan berdua ke arah Russian Sushi dan Simon menyambut kami dengan aksen Jepang berantakannya, "Shizuo, Izaya, lapar? Mau sushi? Sushi enak, berkelahi tidak."<p>

"Tenang, kami tidak berkelahi hari ini," aku membalasnya dan berjalan masuk sambil menarik lengan Shizuo dan menyeretnya ke dalam.

Lalu, acara makan-makan berlangsung dengan seru. Apalagi aku bisa membuat Shizuo ber-_blushing _ria di depan yang lain dengan menyuapinya. Dan menciumnya dengan alih-alih ada makanan yang menempel di pipinya.

Ufufufu~… dia imut sekali.

"Shizu-chan, kau mau puding? Ayo temani aku memesannya," aku memanggilnya. Dia berdiri dan mengikutiku. Aduh, aku tidak tahan untuk tidak menggodanya ketika melihat mukanya yang merah. Maka aku bisikkan dengan agak keras (aku yakin setidaknya orang-orang di mejaku mendengarnya), "Nee, Shizu-chan, sebentar malam aku di atas, ya?"

Dan sebagai sentuhan terakhir, aku menciumnya sebelum berjalan terlalu jauh dari teman-temanku sambil berkata, "Shizu-chan, kau jadi istriku, ya?" dan terus berjalan ke counter puding.

"EH?"

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

"Rencanamu mebuat mereka jadian dengan film bagus juga, Kasuka-chan. Aku salut padamu," ujar Delic sambil menyuap sushi dengan wasabi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Jadi, aku kalah ya?" tanya Erika pada sekumpulan orang di depannya; Shirasaka Konoe alias sutradara film, Hiragizawa Kirin alias pemeran Kirin, si kembar Orihara; Mairu dan Kururi, Hanejima Yuuhei alias Kasuka, Hijiribe Ruri, Delic, Shinra dan Celty.

"Kan sudah kubilang, Shizuo itu tidak mungkin jadi seme, dan kau masih memaksaku membuat storyline dimana dia seme-nya," Konoe merengut.

"Sekali lihat juga sudah tahu Shizuo-san itu pasti jadi uke," Kirin menambahkan dengan sebuah senyum tipis.

"Iya, Shizuo itu pasti kalah sama Izaya-chan," tambahan lagi dari Delic.

"Ahahaha, Iza-nii ternyata hebat juga," Mairu ikutan.

"Uke… menang (Ternyata benar Iza-nii tidak jadi uke, aku menang juga)," Kururi masih merasa senang dengan kemenangan.

[Erika-chan, kau harus membuat minimal enam doujin Izaya/Shizuo sebagai hukumannya.] ketik Celty pada PDA-nya.

"Uhm, Celty, kau jenius~! Aku makin cinta padamu~!" Shinra malah tidak nyambung sama sekali.

"Aku sudah tahu dari lama Nii-san berbakat jadi uke," Kasuka juga ikut menambahkan dengan datar. Ruri disampingnya mengangguk kecil.

"Iya! Iya! Aku mengerti! Aku akan buat doujin ShizuShizu jadi uke. Puas?" Erika agak depresi. Di sampingnya, Kadota, Togusa dan Walker menutup telinga rapat-rapat agar otak mereka yang polos tidak terkontaminasi, di sebrangnya, Tsugaru menyuapi Psyche, Tsukishima dan Roppi belum datang, sepertinya karena tersesat, Hibiya makan dengan tenang dan anggun layaknya pangeran.

"Sangat," balasan dari pertanyaan depresi Erika sangatlah singkat, padat, jelas.

"Eh? Kalian bicara tentang apa?" datang si informan yang sedang dibicarakan bersama dengan si ex-bartender di belakangnya.

Kasuka membalas dengan datar, "Jadi kapan aku akan punya keponakan darimu dan Nii-san?"

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p>Dan, voila, saia selesai bikin chappie tambahan karena saia depresi bikin Izaya menderita terus-menerus walopun sebenarnya tu makhluk satu emang pantas menderita *lagi-lagi dimutilasi pake sendok sama Izaya*.<p>

Oh ya, sebelum saia lupa. Saia sebenernya sama sekali ga punya offense sama Shizaya (walopun, jujur, saia lebih seneng Shizuo jadi uke), plot di atas ini cuman sekedar buat lucu-lucuan, jadi saia ga mau ada yang nge-flame gara-gara itu. Kasih saran tentang pairing-nya karena kurang setuju, boleh sih, asal bukan flame kayak: 'apa-apaan ini? Shizuo sama sekali bukan uke! Fic ini sampah, buang aja!' dan lain-lain.

Ada yang mau kasih kritik? Saran? Pujian (ngarep)? Silakan, asal bukan flame.

Boleh deh nge-flame, tapi abis itu, saia pake untuk ngebakar flamers. How's that sound? }:D

Lastly, minta ripiunya~! :D :D :D :D


End file.
